


Lanterns Come in Different Colors

by Monkey51 (AOS357)



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Spectrum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS357/pseuds/Monkey51
Summary: Lanterns come in different colors, but Barry only sees one Hal.





	1. Pink Lantern Barry

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles about Barry and Hal, and what would happen if Hal received a different ring (orange, red, indigo). Also featuring lantern Barry.

Hal tried to drown out Bruce’s voice as he went over the week's assignments. He couldn't wait to get back home and get a good night's rest. 

“Hey, Hal.” Barry tapped him on the shoulder. 

Hal swiveled in his seat to face Barry. “Yes, Bar.” 

“I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow.” 

Hal scratched his cheek. “I dunno. I thought I might have dinner with Carol.” 

“Oh.” 

Hal flicked his hand dismissively. “It's not that important. It’s just to apologize for wrecking one of her new planes. I could always move it to next week.”

Barry bit his lip. “I don't want to interrupt your plans.” 

“Bar, it's no big deal. How 'bout you and I catch a movie or something? We haven't hung out in a while.” 

“That'd be nice, Hal.”

Suddenly, the room had gone quiet. Barry's face was turning a bright shade of red. 

“Is there anything else you'd like to share, Jordan?” 

Hal winced and turned around. Bruce was glaring at him with his arms crossed. “Not really.” 

“Then stop talking.” He growled. 

“Sorry.” 

 

_ Proximity alert. Foreign object approaching.  _

 

The screen lit up with the warning. Bruce brought up the video feed from one of their cameras. 

Hal didn't see anything at first. Then, a small light whizzed past the camera. “What the hell was that?”

“Whatever it is, it's here,” Bruce said. “It's set off one of the motion detectors in the vents.”

Clark stood up and scanned the station. “There. I see it. It's heading straight-”

The vent above them burst open and a pink light showered the room.

They all stared dumbfounded. 

_ “Barry Allen of Earth.” _

“Me?” Barry asked in a small voice.

_ “You have great love in your heart.”  _

Hal watched as the ring flew onto Barry's finger. His suit changed from bright red to pink. 

_ “Welcome to the Star Sapphires.” _

The light died down. Barry stood frozen in place. “Hal-”

“Wait. You love-”

“Took you long enough,” Bruce said with a smirk. Clark and Diana both nodded in agreement. 

He turned to Oliver. “Ollie, did you know?”

“Yep.” 

Hal whipped his head back to Barry, who had a disappointed look on his face. Hal's stomach was tied in knots. “Oh, Bar. I thought I was the only one.”

Barry cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Hal smiled big. “Bar, I love you, too.” 


	2. Red Lantern Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal takes the red ring, and Barry is there to make everything right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features blue lantern Barry, who already has the ring.

“Who do you hate?” 

“I hate myself.” 

Those three words were like a knife through Barry's heart. Hal was spewing blood from his mouth. The red tendrils of his power made Barry shiver. 

He was contacted by the Blue Lanterns when Hal was captured by Atrocitus. He'd rushed to Odym and together they'd fought the Red Lanterns to free Hal and Sinestro. Then Sinestro killed Laira, and Hal was forcefully inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. 

“Hal!” Hal turned to Barry with a snarl on his face. 

“You! I hate you!” He picked Barry up by his armpits and flew them high into the sky. He squirmed in Hal's arms. 

“Hal, it's me, Barry!” 

“I know exactly who you are.” He spat out venomously. “You're always trying to convince me that I'm not a monster. Why won't you let me hate myself?” 

Barry touched Hal's face, but he flinched away. “Because you're not a monster, Hal. Whatever happened with Parallax, it wasn't your fault.” 

“Of course it was my fault!” 

“No. You were infected, Hal. Just like you are now.” Barry took off his ring. “And I hope this makes everything right.” He slipped it onto Hal's finger. 

The result was instantaneous. Red was replaced by a mixture of green and blue. “Hal?” 

Hal brought Barry into his arms. “I'm sorry, Bar.” 

Barry stroked the back of Hal's head. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You're my hero Hal Jordan.”


	3. Orange Lantern Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal gets infected by the orange energy, and now no one can have him.

Barry and Oliver were shooting darts in the Watchtower recreation room when John Stewart came bursting through the doors.

“Barry, you need to go right now!”

Barry put down his dart. “But I just got here.” He whined. 

“Hal was trying to take away Larfleeze's-” 

“Barry!”

An orange Hal came flying into the room. John stood in front of Barry, arm raised to attack.

“What the hell John?”

“Get out of my way Stewart!” Hal snarled.

“Not on my life Jordan. Don't do something you're gonna regret.” 

Barry was now really confused. “Regret? Are you here to hurt me, Hal?”

Oliver picked up his bow from the table.

“You no. But I will hurt them if they get in my way. So put the bow down Ollie.”

Barry put a hand on John's shoulder. “He's not going to hurt me.”

“The ring-” John protested. 

“-is only dangerous if he uses it. Stand down.” 

John lowered his hand reluctantly. “If you try anything funny Jordan-”

“Blah, blah, blah. Move out of the way.”

John stepped to the side. Hal dashed forward and scooped Barry into his arms.

Barry squirmed in protest. “Hal, you're hugging me really tight.”

“Mine, mine, mine.” 

He could hear Oliver and John laughing their asses off.

“Oh my god. If I knew...hahah...I wouldn't have put up such a fuss!”

“How long is it going to last?” Barry asked. 

“A couple of hours.”

Barry groaned.


	4. Pink Lantern Barry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds the powers of the pink lantern's ring very amusing.

The first time it happened, he was thinking of Hal. There were butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see him. 

He was bouncing in his chair at the CCPD one moment and then the next he was on Oa, surprising half a dozen lanterns. 

Hal laughed all the way back to Earth because he had forgotten to mention the pink ring's special power. 

Barry just wanted to crawl under the biggest rock he could find. That was until Hal hugged him and told him that he was the most important person in his life, too.

Then he thought, the ring wasn't so bad after all. 

-

The second time he was fighting parademons alongside the rest of the League. 

Hal was doing okay until he wasn't. He was thrown into a building by Darkseid, and he didn't come back. Barry knew that he should've been focusing on the fight, but the nagging image of Hal badly hurt trumped his common sense. 

He thought of every reason why he loved Hal. The scene in front of him flickered, and he was now standing in an office building, a giant gaping hole in the wall.

“Hal?”

When he didn't hear a response, he started to worry. Then the softest groan came from his left. A hand poked out from a pile of rubble. 

“Hal!” 

Barry dug through the debris. His hands found Hal's face. Bruised but alive. 

Hal blinked owlishly at him. “Barry? Why does it feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks?”

Barry laughed. “You were.”

Hal sat up, grabbing his side. “Shouldn't you be with the League?”

Barry shook his head. “I couldn't. Blame the ring. It's making me all sappy.”

“The ring brought you here?” 

“I brought me here.” He wrapped his arms around the lantern. “Ring just helped.”

A loud explosion came from outside. “I guess that's our cue.”

“I love you, Hal. Try not to get too hurt.”

“Same goes for you Bar.”


	5. Blue Lantern Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hopes Hal is alright.

Barry laid in bed every night, dreaming of Hal. His megawatt smile. His chocolate brown eyes. His quirky jokes.

Barry remembered the exact day Hal left. It was four months and one week ago. They were eating breakfast at the Waffle House down the block when Hal's ring had lit up. All of the Green Lanterns were being recalled to Oa. Hal apologized and took off to save the universe. He hadn't returned since. 

So every night he dreamed of Hal, hoping he'd come back. 

Tonight, he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. A gust of wind blew through his window and blue light penetrated every corner of his bedroom. 

“Barry Allen of Earth. You have great hope in your heart.” 

Barry felt the ring slip onto his finger. Power rushed through his body.

“Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.” 

\--

He was actually flying. Flying! “No wonder Supes likes it so much.” Barry had a sudden thought. “Ring, can you locate Hal Jordan?”

“Hal Jordan is currently on Oa.”

“Can you take me there?” 

“Setting course for Oa.”

The ring pulled him upwards toward the sky. Past Earth's atmosphere and into the vastness of space. A portal opened up in front of him and Barry dived into it arriving at the planet Oa in under a minute.   
What he didn't expect were the twenty or so Green Lanterns waiting for him.

“Identify yourself!” One yelled.

Barry put up his hands in surrender. “My name is Barry Allen. I'm from Earth.” 

“State your purpose.”

“I'm looking for Hal Jordan. He's my friend.” Barry said. The lanterns didn't lower their hands. “He's been missing for four months.”

“Barry?” 

The lanterns parted. It was John Stewart. Barry breathed out a sigh in relief. “John tell them I'm harmless.” 

John crossed his arms over his chest, with an amused smile on his face. “I wouldn't say harmless. You can go guys. I have this handled.” 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'm sorry for all the ruckus.”

“Not a problem.” He paused. “You said you were looking for Jordan?”

“Yeah, the ring told me he was here.” 

“The ring. How'd that happen?”

Barry blushed under his mask. John raised a knowing eyebrow in his direction. “It just came to me. Is Hal really here?”

“Yep. Had a run in with a couple of nasty Manhunters. Been recovering here on Oa.”

“And you didn't bother telling me?” 

John shook his head. “We've all been cleaning up the mess the Manhunters left behind. No one's been back to Earth. Not even Guy or Kyle.” 

“Oh.”

“Not your fault. Hal's staying in the infirmary. Maybe seeing you will lighten his mood. He hasn't been a very good patient.”

Barry nodded and followed John down to the planet. He was so focused on seeing Hal that he didn't get to marvel at the complex architecture on Oa. 

At the infirmary, they heard a loud crash come from inside. John sighed and pushed open the door. “Hal it's only us.”

Barry peered around John and saw Hal holding a large object in his hand, ready to throw it at them. Seeing Barry, Hal dropped it onto the floor. “Bar?”

Barry waved shyly at Hal. “Surprised to see me?”

Hal limped towards them. Now that he got a good look at Hal, Barry could see that his leg was broken. “Bar? Oh my god, Bar!”

Barry caught him before he fell. “Hal, it's really me.”

“But you're red, not blue! How is this even possible?”

John turned to leave. “I'll leave you two alone.”

“Bar, why is he smiling like that? What the hell happened to you?” 

Barry helped him back to the bed. “The ring came to me. I hoped every day that you were okay. That you'd come back. I was so worried.”

Hal touched his cheek tenderly. “I'm so sorry Bar. I should have found a way-”

“Forget about it, Hal. I'm here now and you're fine. Everything is going to be okay.” Barry took Hal's hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“I kind of like the blue.”

“Shut up Hal.”


End file.
